


don't stop the music

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Modern AU, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, ahsoka at uni, ahsoka is 19, ahsoka's name isn't mentioned till the end, around those ages, cad bane is just in the background drinking, he rich rich, maul is 25, maul is working, this is filth i say FILTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “i must say,” maul says after a few minutes in silence. “i wasn’t expecting something like this to happen when i came here tonight.”“neither was i.” she says with amusement. “guess we both got lucky huh.”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 63





	don't stop the music

The multi coloured flashing lights hurt his vision and the blaring music was deafening his ears, Maul had never been a fan of nightclubs. Too much going on hurting his eyes and ears, too loud too think and too crowded to sit down and relax. He managed to fight a corner away from everything and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the scene before him.

People danced like there was no tomorrow and spent their money like they were rich, all on drinks that would soon give them a hangover in the morning. He grimaced, why would anyone enjoy a time like this? To some it was to have fun and whine down after a long hard day at work, others just come with their friends to have a good time and have no regrets until the sun rises. To Maul it was a waste of time and money, he watched over the crowd and his eyes landed on Cad Bane, who was sitting leisurely on one of the leather couches, drinking from a bottle with females all over him.

He glared, the only reason Maul was here was because he owed Bane a favour. It was only a few years ago but Bane held onto it and stupidly used it to drag him to a nightclub and “let loose.” He admired the man that he held onto it for so long, but to use just to see some girls that would offer him the time of day? An absolute waste.

Maul takes his eyes off his acquaintance and leans further into the wall, glaring at the women who flash their eyelashes or go to make a move on him. He has no interest in the females around him, no interest in flirting and hooking up despite being good at it. He’s not like Bane who drowns in the touches of women and takes them to a private area to have some fun, he doesn’t see the point, Palpatine wouldn’t approve of it so Maul doesn’t pursue. Besides, no woman has ever captured his attention before and it would take a pretty good one to do so, but he’s in a nightclub, so that will never happen.

That's what he thought until his eyes landed on a Togruta, her orange skin and blue stripes of her montrals. He couldn’t see much of her but when she turned her face and saw him just for a couple of seconds, he would see her white facial markings gleaming blue eyes. What threw him off was the ghostly teasing smirk she sent him before disappearing into the crowd, vanishing before his very eyes.

He didn’t know what took over him but he found his body off the wall and feet moving, avoiding all the dancing bodies and small ridiculous circles formed just to watch one person. His eyes scanned the people he passed by and moving forward to, side to side just for a glimpse of the girl he saw. 

_There_ he stopped when he saw her and froze as now he could more then just her pretty face. She wore a deep maroon dress that ended inches above her knees and had an open back, no sleeves, a turtleneck and a small window showing the skin of her chest, her shoes with a small heel matched. Braids of gold around her montrals, matching her gold choker, rings on her two middle fingers and a watch on her wrist. 

His eyes trailed her body as she moved oh so sensually, her hips swaying and chest thrust out, the dress did wonders for her as he could see how tight it was when she stretched. His dick was already twitching at the sight of her, but as she moved it became more and throbbed. He cursed at the tight material of his pants, Bane just had to drag him after minutes after he finished work.

Her eyes then found him and he stiffened, she started at him as she continued to move her body to the blaring music, watching as his eyes ranked over her body and gave him a smirk that lasted longer then before. He clenched his fists at her actions, she was playing him, knowing that he was watching her and took full advantage of it. It was when she beckoned him over with a finger did he let go and prance towards her, footsteps heavy on the floor.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her body to him, he could faintly hear her laughter that was almost drowned out by the noise. Letting go he grabbed her waist and held her there, waiting for her next move and smirked when she pressed herself against him. He was taller then her but he liked it that way, peering down at her to see her beautiful and gleaming blue eyes that held a sense of lust that he desperately wanted to touch. 

The volume of the music lowered just a bit, but perfecting timing for Maul as now he would finally be able to hear her voice.

“So,” He starts with a tug of his lips. “Come here often?”

“Your starting off like that?” She rolled her eyes in amusement. “And here I thought you might be different then other men.”

“Believe me, I am.” He was certain that no other male had the father of Sheev Palpatine and worked in such a high demanding job and the others on the side. If there were any then they would be long dead, but what hand he didn’t know or mind.

“Oh?” She raises a brow. “How so?”

“I don’t believe this is the best place to tell.” He smirked as hands rubbed against her hips, before slowly going up her sides, gently brushing against the sides of her breasts before working back down.

She leans into his touch, giving a noticeable shiver when his hands go near her breasts. Her hands trailed down his chest hidden by a white dress shirt before grabbing his hands and pulled them off her, turning her body around so her back was against his chest and placed his hands back on her hips. She grinds herself against him and his hands tighten, he leans his body down so their faces touch.

“Then what would be? A bathroom? Closet? Car?” She whispered and brushed her lips against his cheek. “ _A hotel room?_ ”

He lets out a small growl when her ass pushes against him, his dick becoming harder and so does the tightness of his trousers. He gives a small lick to her leku against the side of his face and grins when she shivers against him. 

“You certainly don’t have a problem saying what’s on your mind.”

She chuckles and leans her head back, looking into his eyes. “I never do, but I would like to know what’s on yours.”

Now it was his turn to chuckle, it rumbled through his throat and vibrated through his chest. “There are many things, too much to tell you, too... _indecent_ to say with all these people around.” Images of them fill his mind; his cock pounding into her ass and watching it jiggle, pushing her against the wall and bury deep inside her, fingering and sucking on her wet clit, her mouth wrapped around his cock and fucking her face.

There’s a sound caught in her throat, mostly likely a moan too embarrassed to let out in the crowded nightclub. Having an idea what he was thinking of and having the same thoughts herself, oh how he wanted to know and see the dirty thoughts in her mind.

“Well then,” She removed herself from him completely and he instantly missed her touch, needing her hot and erotic body against him again. She turns to him and wraps an around his torso, the other coming to his belt and gently pulling it towards her, fingers grazing over the zip of his trousers. “Should we go somewhere more private?”

* * *

They found themselves in one of the many bathrooms in the tall luxurious building of the nightclub, the one they were in was upstairs with black marble walls and tiles, white marble counter top with sinks and white cubicles. The door was locked as soon as they entered, clearly not wanting to be disturbed or caught, if someone needed to use a bathroom then they would have to cross this one out.

Maul pressed her against the wall, hands roaming her body as they fiercely kissed each other, tongues dancing and bottom lips getting nipped. She moaned against him and undoes the buttons of his shirt, tearing it open to reveal his tattooed chest which she didn’t waste to touch. Her hands ran over his skin and traced his tattoos, rubbing her fingers against his nipples. 

“Well we’re alone,” She chuckles against his lips. “Finally gonna tell me your indecent thoughts?”

He hums. “Aren’t you eager.”

“ _Very._ ”

“Very well then.” He grabs her chin and stares at her. “I want my cock pounding your lovely ass, watching it jiggle with every thrust and spank I give it.” He turns her face away and kisses against her neck. “I want to push you against the wall and bury my cock deep inside your pussy.” He nips along her skin leaving marks. “I want to fucking finger and suck your wet soaking clit.” He trails down her throat with a long lick. “ I want your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock as I fuck your face.”

He grabs her face again as he looks back at her, her cheeks and blue stripes have darkened, lips swollen and giving out heavy pants, her blue eyes coloured with lust.”

“Do it then,” She gasps and pulls him closer to her. “Do it to me, I want it all.” She gives him a kiss so full of passion and lust. “Give it all to me.”

He growls against her lips and leads her to the counter top, turning her so that they resume their previous position of her back against his chest. He pushes her dress up to her hips and purrs at the sigh of her wet underwear, he presses his fingers against her and groans at how soaked she was.

“So wet for me already.” He said with amusement as he pushes her underwear down till it pools around her feet. He traces her folds with his fingers before entering one, grinning as she jumps and moans. He enters another one and quickens his past, once she was wet enough he entered a third finger.

“Oh!” She arches up and grips the edge of the counter top, grinding down against his fingers. “Ah fuck-” 

The sounds of his fingers pumping in and out of her bounced off the walls of the quiet room, thank god Maul locked it as it wouldn’t be good for either of them to be found in this position. 

He lowered himself to his mouth was opposite her clit before pressing it onto her, licking her and nipping at her folds before entering his tongue.

“Ah!” Her legs buckle at the new sensation making Maul smirk against her, he continues to finger her as his tongue swirls around, groaning at her divine taste.

His cock throbs against him, the tightness of his trouser becoming too much. He pulls out of her, grinning at her whine before turning her around. He kisses her immediately and her lips move against him with so much passion and lust. 

He watches as she licks her juices off his lips. “Enjoy tasting yourself?”

“Nothing I haven’t done before,” She pulls him against her and angles his head down so she can brush her lips against her ear. “When I’ve pleasured myself.” He groans at her words at her teeth biting the shell of his ear before she traces her lips on his neck and throat, giving them the same treatment Maul gave her. He tilts his head back to give her more room work on and grits his teeth when her tongue brushes against his collarbones, before trailing down onto his chest. She traces the tattoos, slowly going down on her knees and quickly undoes his belt and pulls out his throbbing cock.

He towers over her, fists clenched against the counter top as she pumps him, precum dripping down onto her hand which she licks up. She looks up at him as she gives his length a long antagonising lick, Maul gives a choked moan as her tongue swirls around the tip, dipping into the slit before wrapping her mouth around him.

“Hmmmm.” His throat rumbles as she moves her mouth up and down, her hand pumping the base and the other holding onto his trousers. She begins to move quicker, tongue darting out to lick and teeth grazing against his skin making him jump. He buckles his hips and thrusts into her, making her gag as his cock hits the back of her throat. She doesn’t mind, but in fact encourages it as she presses herself harder against him, looking up at him with a tight smirk.

“ _Oh_ fuck..” He leans his head forward as he thrusts into her, one of his hands coming down and holding one of her montrals, gripping it and brushing his thumb over the blue that covers it. She moans against him which vibrates through his body, increasing his pleasure and intensity of his thrusts.

His cock twitches, a sign that he’s close and pulls out of her despite the voice inside of him screaming not to. He watches as she wipes herself from precum and saliva before helping her stand back up, kissing heatedly as he lifts her up and turns her back over. Spreading her ass as he rubs his cock along her clit, before slowly entering her. 

She groans when the tip is inside of her, gripping the edge of the counter top harder as his cock slowly fills her up. He stops and lets her get used to his size before pulling out and slamming back in.

“Ah!” She moans loudly as her body is pushed forward, Maul holds her hips as he begins to thrust in and out of her, his cock getting covered in her juices. Just like he wanted it to, her ass jiggles with every thrust he gives her, it turns him on more then he already is, just the sight of his cock going into her ass gets him riled up.

“Hmm fuck, you gonna spank me now?” She turns her head to look at him, a smirk on her lips. “It’s what you want isn’t it, there’s nothing stopping you. So fucking do it.”

He growls and slaps a hand against her ass, making her moan in pleasure and tilt her head back. “Fuck - you like that?”

“ _Yes_ , do it more.”

He smacks her again and again and again, withering her into a moaning and panting mess before him. Her ass turned red from his hand but she didn’t mind a single bit, not when she was begging for it. She clenches around him and he groans, he can’t cum in her as he didn’t have protection, Bane did but Maul certainly wasn’t going to him. 

_Cum on her back_ oh did the image do wonders to him, he didn’t have time to ask her as he could feel himself coming close and immediately pulled out of her, his cum shooting out onto her back. Maul gives a choked moan as he watches her back get tainted with his cum, it looked absolutely divine on her orange skin.

She turns around to face him and smirks. “You never said that cumming on my back was one of your thoughts.”

“It never was until now.”

“Well I don’t mind it.” She wipes a hand on her back, dragging some of his cum off before licking it off her fingers as she stares at him. “As you can see.”

He growls and kisses her lustfully, she giggles against his lips as she sits on the counter top, spreading her legs wide open. 

Maul notices and grins. “Getting all ready for me? My my how utterly desperate you are.”

“Like your one to talk.” She huffs playfully. “I know you want to feel my pussy around your cock, you’ve already had my mouth and you enjoyed that. But my pussy? _Oh_ that’s going to give you so much more pleasure, especially when I _clench_ around you.” 

“Such a dirty mouth for such a beautiful lady.” He chuckles as he runs his hands up and down her legs. It was the truth but fuck it made him want her more.

“I’m flattered.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pushes herself against him. “Now bury your cock in my pussy and fuck me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” She really didn’t as he entered her within seconds, grabbing her thighs as he got comfortable and began to thrust into her. 

“Ah fuck!” She gripped onto his shirt and started to move her hips at his pace, face twisted in pleasure as his cock pumped in and out of her, Maul took it in with glee and pride.

“How does it feel?” He asks as he pulls her closer. “My cock inside you, stretching and brushing against your walls? Tell me.”

“Good,” She gasps. “Fuck, it feels so good! It’s so big and warm, I want more!”

“Fuck.” He grunts as he pushes her back and hooks her legs over his shoulders, he leans down so their faces are mere inches away. “Is this what you wanted? Is this good enough for you and your pussy?”

“Yes, fuck yes!” She moans and grips the edge of the counter top, leaning her body back so Maul could see her breasts bounce. “Oh god!”

He reaches down and kneads a breast, squeezing the flesh and pinching the hardened nipple making her jump and moan louder. He watches with gleaming eyes as she lifts a hand and trials it down her body before stopping on her clit and rubbing it - oh fuck “You like touching yourself?”

“I told you, I’ve done it before.” She says. Maul remembers that she did in fact tell him. He continues to thrust into her, getting harder with each stroke. She continues to rub herself which has expanded to rubbing along his cock as well, her hand quickly getting covered in her own juices.

Suddenly her hand is gone and back to gripping the edge of the counter top, she clenches around him and that’s when he knows that she’s close. He wasn’t going to deny her this time and instead slams every thrust into her, her mouth open with gasps and choking moans.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” She leans her head back as Maul towers over her, gripping her flesh harder, sure to leave marks.

“Your so _close_ ,” He whispers, loud enough for both of them to hear. “Don’t hold back, cum around me-” He gives a hard thrust making her body shake. “Cum on my _fucking_ cock.”

“Ah ah ah - AH!” Her body trembles as she finally comes undone, Maul groans as he feels her cum around his cock and drips out. He keeps thrusting in her, riding out her orgasm and slowly down when her body starts to stop shaking. “Fuck…”

Maul unhooks her legs, letting them fall as he grips the back of her neck under her lekku and pulls her to him. They kiss with small gasps of breaths, biting and nipping at each other as their tongues swirl once more.

“Is that everything off your list?” She teases as she pulls at his bottom lip. “I never told you _exactly_ what was on my mind.”

“By all means, tell me.” He says, intrigued of what more she could possibly want.

She holds his face and stares into his eyes. “You mouth on my clit with your tongue licking and sucking me off, your cock inside me hard and rough against the wall.” She licks along his lips and whispers. “You, making me cum and cum again until I can’t walk anymore.”

“Then that’s what your going to get.” He snarls with lust and picks her up, making her squeal as he pushes her against the wall. “Your going to fucking get it my dear.”

He kisses her again before moving to her neck, leaving hickeys and other marks as he trails down and licks down her throat making her head tilt back. He licks on her skin that shows through the little window in her dress, nipping all the way to the edge and pushing his tongue under the material. She gasps and holds onto the back of his neck, her body grinding against him as he moves lower until he gets on his knees. 

Maul pushes her legs apart and trails his hands up her bare skin, rubbing circles as he gets higher. He rubs her clit with his fingers as he kisses the inside of her thighs, leaving harsh marks.

“Oh!” She moans and grips the thorns on his head making him grunt, her fingers brush against them and the skin of his head, nails just grazing and making his body shiver. His mouth trails up and gets closer to her most needed area, he gives a long lick on her clit and grins when she jumps. 

He pushes her legs further apart, hooking one over his shoulder as he leans up. Maul doesn’t waste any time in placing his mouth on her wetness, his tongue tracing her wet folds before entering. 

Her cum is still dripping out and he moans cause fuck does she taste absolutely divine, lust takes over him as he mouths against her, licking away with all his might with teeth grazing her skin and nose buried against her.

“Ah-fuck!” She gasps which turns into a moan, grinding herself against his tongue as her grip on his thorns tighten. Maul grins and grips the flesh of her leg over his shoulder before going harder, like a dog without water.

“Oh, _Oh!_ ” Her hips thrash causing Maul to hold them with both hands, he traces the bone and pushes her body up to give him more room. 

Her body starts to shake and clenched around his tongue, signalling that she is close once again. Maul doesn’t stop and goes harder until her grip stiffens and her body get’s to it’s highest point.

“Aaahh!” She cums again, on his mouth this time. Maul licks and sucks everything until there’s nothing more then small dribbles. He stands up, keeping her leg over his shoulder and he enters her again. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and her leg around his waist, Maul pushes the leg on his shoulder into the wall, allowing him to pound deeper inside of her.

“Ah fuck.” He moans, the feeling of her warmth around his length still making him shiver in glee, Maul hasn’t slept with many females, and this beautiful woman before him beats all of them by far. “Fuck your so _tight_ , so fucking tight and _warm_.”

She whimpers as she clings onto him, cradling the back of his neck. “Harder!”

He grunts and slams into her, the grip on her leg tightening. “Fuck. You love my cock don’t you?”

“Just as much as you love my pussy, which I say is very much.”

“Very much indeed.”

Maul continues to pound into her a few more minutes before she clenches around him again, he gives a few more hard thrusts before she cums on his cock again.

“Oh fuck…” She gasps as she regains her breathing, whimpering as he pulls out of her and lets go on her leg. She can barely stand and Maul lifts her up, placing her on the counter top.

He cradles her face and softly kisses her lips, their heat and lust slowly decrease now they have all been met. 

“I must say,” Maul says after a few minutes in silence. “I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen when I came here tonight.”

“Neither was I.” She says with amusement. “Guess we both got lucky huh.”

“Very lucky.” He chuckles. He helps her clean up, wiping the cum off her back and clit area till it’s all gone, she does the same with his cock and rubs away drips of cum on his trousers. They fix their clothes, making sure nothing is out of the ordinary before they exchange soft kisses again.

She glances at her watch and her eyes widen. “Aw shit.”

“Is something wrong?” Maul asks with a raised eyebrow, she looks at him a bit troubled.

“I promised to meet my friends outside at half ten but it’s fifteen past twelve now.”

“Looks like me and my cock kept you.” He smirks, the Togruta gave a small smirk back. 

“Looks like it.” She then gives him a regretful look. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, we didn’t know this was going to happen in the first place.” He tells her gently, caressing her cheek before standing back and helping her stand. “You should go before your friends find you here.” 

“What? Kiss goodbye?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“But I am.”

Her blue eyes stare up at him with amusement, the lust, need and desire all gone. But he finds himself strangely liking this look as well.

He huffs a laugh. “Fine.”

He leans down and pressed his lips against hers, their hands don’t touch each other this time as they both knew that she wouldn’t leave. It was soft, gentle and full of something else they didn’t experience with each other before. He pulls away and they gaze into each other’s eyes, there’s something there he can’t put his name on but it draws him to her, and he’s sure that she has the same feeling with him.

She kisses his cheek which he guesses is her way of saying goodbye, she unlocks the door when he calls out to her.

“I never got your name.”

He see’s her eyes widen slightly before she gives him a grin. “Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano. It was a pleasure to see you, Maul Palpatine.”

She leaves a surprised Maul in the bathroom, who slowly chuckles.

 _She knew who I was_ He muses, it surprised him as he wasn’t very well known to the public eye, which means she must know someone in his workplace or knows someone that he knows personally. 

“Ahsoka Tano…” He tests the name on his lips, wishing he had known them before so he could have said them during their little fun activity. He checks himself over before leaving the bathroom and going back down to the nightclub, not surprised at all to see Bane still the same when he left.

He glances towards the door and manages to see her once again, now with a group of people ready to leave. He wants to go over there and kiss her again, but knew it wasn’t a good move. 

And then she turns and see’s him, they lock eyes for a few seconds before she winks, tongue out. He chuckles and mirrors her actions, heart beating loudly at seeing her laugh before she disappears out the door with her crowd, golden eyes watching until she’s gone.

_Let’s hope to meet again, Ahsoka Tano._


End file.
